User blog:SPARTAN 119/Arata Kokonoe (Zankyou no Terror) vs Johan Liebert (Monster) vs Shogo Makishima (Psycho-Pass)
Arata Kokonoe, the young terrorist who makes up half of the mysterious two-man syndicate known as "Sphinx". VS Johan Liebert, the charismatic German man driven mad by his childhood in two separate secret government programs, one to create super soldiers, and the second to create the polical leaders of tomorrow. VS Shogo Makishima, the anti-villain terrorist in a dark, dystopian future determined to take revenge on the corrupt system that governs all aspects of society. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Arata Kokonoe= Arata Kokonoe, also known simply as "Nine" is, along with his childhood friend Hisami Touji or "Twelve", the primary antagonist of the anime Zankyou no Terror and co-member of the terrorist group known as "Sphinx". Little is known about Arata's past, except for the fact that he grew up in an orphanage with Touji, and escaped along with Touji after the orphanage was destroyed in an explosion. It is possible, given their young age and great skill with explosives that the orphanage was some sort of illegal covert terrorist training ground. Arata and Touji were responsible for the theft of weapons-grade plutonium from a reprocessing plant in Aomori, as well as a series of terrorist attacks in Tokyo, including the destruction of one of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Towers using thermite bombs, as well as a number of bombs planted throughout the city, whose locations are always described in a riddle posted on an online video sharing website. In spite of their massive amounts of destruction of public property, Arata and Touji attempt to avoid civilian casualties, often manipulating the situation so the target building in evacuated before it is destroyed. In spite of this, Arata owns a handgun, suggesting he will use lethal force if given no other options. After that attack, Arata and Touji are joined by Lisa Mishima, a frequently bullied loner girl, who they rescue from the Tokyo Government Towers, and later grows attached to Touji. Arata and the rest of Sphinx are pursued by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, including expert detective Kenjirou Shibazaki, as well as an American unit from the FBI, and a mysterious girl known only as Five, who seems to know them, and, while ostensibly working with the FBI, views the hunt for Arata and Touji as a game, and is willing to place innocents in danger in order to trap them. Modus Operrandi Arata Kokonoe is seems to favor terrorist attacks using explosives and, in one case, thermite. He is also capable of manipulating others, usually through bribery, as seen when he bribed the operator of a barge-mounted crane to cause an accident that cut power to much of central Tokyo. Arata takes great length to avoid civilian casualties, however he carries a handgun, suggesting he will use lethal force if forced to. Arata and his partner often upload videos to the internet, with cryptic riddles telling the location of their bombs in order to taunt the authorities and "play games" with them. Starting Weapons Glock 17 The Glock handgun series is one of the most modern firearms available on the market to civilians, coming into service in the 1980's. It fires the standard 9x19mm Parabellum round, but can fire other rounds, depending on the variation of the gun. It is widely used by police and paramilitary forces and is popular with noncombatants due to its ease of use and handling. Arata's Glock is a 9mm (Glock 17) with a 17-round magazine. C-4 C-4 (or Composition C-4) is a plastic explosive. By itself, C-4 is harmless. You could shoot it, set it on fire, etc and it won't go off. But as blasting cap is placed on it, all the user needs to do is press a detonator and it goes off. C4 has a detonation velocity of 8092 meters per second. M26 Frag Grenades The M26 is a fragmentation grenade developed by the United States military. It entered service around 1952 and was used in combat during the Korean War. Its distinct lemon shape led it to being nicknamed the "lemon grenade". Fragmentation is enhanced by a special pre-notched fragmentation coil that lies along the inside of the grenade's body. This coil had a circular cross-section in the M26 grenade and an improved square cross-section in the M26A1 and later designs. The grenade has a Comp B explosive charge. The grenades were stored inside two-part cylindrical fiberboard shipping tubes (Container M289) and were packed 25 or 30 to a crate. Thermite Bomb Thermite is a pyrotechnic composition of metal powder, fuel and metal oxide. When ignited by heat, thermite undergoes an exothermic oxidation-reduction reaction. Most varieties are not explosive but can create brief bursts of high temperature in a small area, capable of easily melting most metals. Its form of action is similar to that of other fuel-oxidizer mixtures, such as black powder. Arata uses a number of thermite bombs to destroy the Tokyo Metropolitan Government building, melting the support beams and collapsing the tower. The sheer heat of the thermite also causes secondary explosions when hit by he fire sprinklers due to thermal shock. Smoke Grenades Arata uses smoke grenades to distract and disorient a subway platform of people in order. The smoke grenade uses a pyrotechnic compound to produce a thick cloud of smoke of various colors, not lethal in and of itself (unless set off in a small, confined space, in which the smoke inhalation may be a hazard. Arata will use standard black smoke grenades. =Johan Liebert= Johan Liebert is a 20-year old later in the series German man and functions as the main antagonist of the manga and later anime Monster. He is a sociopathic master-mind, who thinks nothing of killing, and is also highly charismatic, able to literally manipulate others into commiting murder. Johan has two personalities: His original self and the "monster" inside of him, which the series is named after. Johan is also the biological twin-brother of Anna Liebert. Johan Liebert's origin is shrouded in mystery. When he was just a young boy, he was wandering the border of Germany with his twin sister, Anna. They were both discovered half-starved, and dying. They were taken to two separate orphanages, Anna to Orphanage 47, and Johan to Kinderheim 511. Kinderheim 511 was a horrid place where children were treated like criminals and experimented on in an attempt by the government to create perfect soldiers. One day, Johan led a revolt in the institution, and got fifty people to kill each other by simply "tossing an oil rag into a fire." Johan's mentors had always nurtured Johan's skill for manipulating others with no conscience. However, when confronted, they claimed that Johan was already a "monster" when he first came to the orphanage. The details of how his mind came to be so twisted are still unknown. Johan claims his goal is to "be the last person alive at the end of the world", however, in reality, he intends to kill everyone associated with the suffering he endured as a child, and then commit "suicide by cop", while leaving no evidence of his ever existing. (Modified from Monster Wiki and Villains Wiki) Modus Operrandi When Johan commits murders directly, he seems to prefer semi-automatic handguns, CZ-75 and Beretta models seeming to be two of his favorites. In some cases, he has also poisoned the food or drinks of his targets, including a mass killing where he poisoned the wine at a dinner party held by a group of his targets. However, Johan is almost superhumanly charismatic and, as such, he will often manipulate others into doing the dirty work. Starting Weapons CZ-75 The CZ 75 is a semi-automatic pistol made by Česká zbrojovka Uherský Brod (CZUB) in the Czech Republic. First introduced in 1975, it is one of the original "wonder nines" featuring a staggered-column magazine, all-steel construction, and a hammer forged barrel. It has a good reputation amongst pistol shooters for quality and versatility at a reasonable price, and is widely distributed throughout the world. It is also the most common gun in the Czech Republic. For the purposes of this match, it will have a 12-round magazine. Beretta Model 92 The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. For the purposes of this match, weapon will have a 15-round magazine chambered for 9mm rounds. Poison Johan has also been known to poison his enemies by introducing highly potent toxins into their food or drink. In one case, he poisons the wine at a dinner party held by his targets, killing dozens of people. =Shogo Makishima= Shogo Makishima is the primary antagonist of the 2012 anime Psycho-Pass, which takes place in a dystopian future Tokyo where machines are capable of reading the probability of one committing a crime, and if it reaches above a certain threshold, the person will be placed into psychological treatment, or, in severe cases, imprisoned or even summarily executed- if a police officers' "Dominator" sidearm detects a high enough "crime coefficient", the weapon will automatically switch to a lethal mode. Makishima, however, is an exception to this rule- he is an extremely violent sociopath, however, as he does not view his actions as wrong, he has a crime coefficient of zero. His mind is also unreadable by the "Sybil System", what is believed to be a central AI that makes decisions on what careers a person is eligible for, judges guilt or innocence of a crime, and numerous other government functions. Thus, Shogo's potential was not recognized by the Sybil System. This instilled a lifelong hatred of the Sybil system, which, along with Shogo's obsession with violence and cruelty that caused Shogo to plot to bring down society as a whole. Makishima is also highly intelligent, charismatic, and well read, often quoting literature. Makishima aids several criminals in committing heinous murders, culminating in developing a helmet that allows the wearer to project the crime coefficient of a nearby person onto themselves, essentially causing Sybil to ignore them even if they commit murder in the middle of a crowded street, and making them immune to the police Dominators, which will not fire at someone with a normal crime coefficient. Throughout the series, Makishima is pursued by the Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau, who, notable among them is a young inspector named Akane Tsunemori and an Enforcer- a "latent criminal" who are used as a sort of assassin unit- sent to eliminate criminals with lethal force without hesitation, but cannot leave the MWPSB headquarters unless accompanied by an inspector, named Shinya Kougami. Kougami, a former detective, had his crime coefficient rise over acceptable levels because Makishima (or a criminal aided by him) killed his partner. Makishima is finally captured by Tsunemori and Kougami after an extended fight, while one of Makishima's partners discovers the true nature of Sybil- that it is actually a collection of 247 artificially sustained brains of people similar to Makishima- whose crime coefficient cannot be read by Sybil, who can cybernetic bodies disguised as high-ranking individuals, including the chief of the Ministry of Welfare. Sybil attempts to convince Makishima join they system, but he refuses, killing a man he once aided in his crimes, who had been placed into Sybil after it was discovered his crime coefficient was unreadable, like Makishima's, who was currently in the body of the chief of the Ministry of Welfare. Soon after Makishima's escape, Kougami escapes, getting a hold of an old revolver from the hidden stockpile of another detective turned Enforcer. Meanwhile, Sybil reveals their true nature to Akane, telling her that they judged her as likely to cooperate, in spite of her marked hostility towards the system, which she views as corrupt, but necessary, and enlists her to aid them in bringing back Makishima alive. Kougami and the MWPSB both track Makishima to an automated agricultural facility, where Makishima plans to unleash a virus on the cropland, which supplies most of Japan's food supply. Makishima engaged the MWPSD personnel in combat, where he kills one and injures another. He then engages Kougami in combat a second time, resulting in him being injured with a pocketknife Kougami was carrying. However, Makishima escapes, and is pursued by Akane and Kougami. Makishima steals a truck, which Akane boards and shoots the truck tire out with Kougami's revolver. The vehicle crashes and throws Akane off the back. Makishima, meanwhile, escapes and takes the revolver, attempting to kill Akane, but discovers the weapon is out of ammunition. Makishima instead stomps of Akane's face, knocking her unconcious. Shortly afterwards, Kougami arrives and retrieves the revolver, reloading it fresh ammunition, which he still had in his pockets. Kougami pursues Makishima across the field, but Makishima, weakened by his wounds, falls to his knees and "gives up", allowing Kougami to shoot him without resistance. In the confusion, Kougami escapes, and Akane is later seen speaking again to the Sybil System, stating that one day, someone will successfully bring down the system. In spite of this, the system allows Akane to continue working as normal, believing her probability of rebelling to be practically nil. Modus Operrandi Shogo Makishima's ultimate goal is to destabilize the government, and, in pursuit of that goal, Shogo frequently aids and manipulates people who commit crimes in order to cause chaos and eliminate his enemies, and then disposes of them after they outlive their usefulness. When he personally eliminates a target, he often uses explosives, although he is also skilled in close combat, being trained in the Indonesian martial art of Pencak Silat. Starting Weapons Pencak Silat Shogo Makishima is a practicioner of the Indonesian martial art of pencak silat. This makes Makishima a very dangerous close combatant, even when unarmed. Makishima seems to favor attacks intends to break or dislocate an enemy's limbs, in an attempt to immobilize them. He also will often use throws, proving himself capable of tossing an adult man several feet. Makishima also seems to regularly use improvised weapons found in his surroundings. The video above shows Makishima using pencak silat in combat. Straight Razor Shogo's Signature close-range weapon is a straight razor, which he uses as a simple slashing weapon in combination with his martial arts techniques, and often to cut the throat of his enemies after he immobilizes them with his martial arts skill. Nail Gun Shogo Makishima uses a modified nailgun as an improvised firearm, capable firing nail with lethal force (although far less than an actual firearm) at a maximum range of about 20 feet, making it useful in indoor combat, but less so outdoors. The weapon will, for the purposes, have a 20-nail magazine. Over/Under Shotgun Shogo Makishima briefly wields an under/over double-barreled shotgun originally owned by Toyohisa Senkouji, one of the men he manipulated and aided in committing murder, but for the purposes of this match, he will have the weapon with him. The weapon will, for the purposes of this match, be a 12-gauge weapon with a capacity of two (obviously) shells, and will be loaded with buckshot, meaning it is effective only at ranges of less than 50 meters. Pipe Bomb Shogo Makishima uses a pipe bomb as an improvised hand grenade, with a simple hand-lit fuse detonating the device after a few seconds. He uses one of these weapon to kill Tomomi Masaoka, an MPSWB Enforcer. Tripwire Mine In his final fight with MPSWB Enforcer Shinya Kogami, Shogo sets a number of tripwire-activate mines. The weapons detonate as soon as the wire is tripped with about the force of a hand grenade, making them very lethal weapons, however, both the mine and the tripwire must be properly hidden for the weapon to be effective. C-4 C-4 (or Composition C-4) is a plastic explosive. By itself, C-4 is harmless. You could shoot it, set it on fire, etc and it won't go off. But as blasting cap is placed on it, all the user needs to do is press a detonator and it goes off. C4 has a detonation velocity of 8092 meters per second. =X-Factors= Explanations Johan and Makishima have been active longer than Arata, and have engaged in more direct combat than Arata. All three of them are highly intelligent, so it is hard to assign an edge. In terms of physical condition, Makishima takes the definite edge with his pencak silat training, which also gives him an edge in close combat. In terms of using firearms, Johan has the most experience with guns, so is probably best, with Arata coming in second. In terms of use of explosives, Arata takes a slight edge, with his masterful use of explosive weapons in his terrorist campaign, though Makishima is also a competent bomb maker, taking second place. Johan, however, has no experience in bomb-making. In terms of manipulation, Johan is the undisputed master, being able to drive people to kill each other for even the pettiest of reasons, before his escape from Kinderheim 511, Johan literally made all the orphans and staff murder each other, and that was when Johan was only a child! Makishima, is a close second, convincing and aiding people in committing crimes that ultimately further his goal. In terms of electronics and hacking, Makishima takes the definite edge, having managed to hack the Sibyl System (while he will, as stated below, be an "alternate version" who lived in the 21st century to make this match fair, he will still have the same level of hacking expertise. Arata still proves himself a competent hacker, managing to hack and publicly release classified police records after the police "cheat" in one of his "riddle games" revealing he location of one of his bombs. Johan, on the other hand, has no real hacking experience. Finally, in terms of killer instinct, Johan and Shogo are cold-blooded murderers who think nothing of killing anyone who gets in their way. Arata, however, score much lower, as he will use lethal force to defend himself, he goes out of the way to avoid civilian casualties in his bombings. =Scenario= Location The battle will take place in an unspecified modern (21st century) city, Shogo will be an "alternate version" accustomed to living in this time period, but otherwise identical to his anime counterpart. All three of the combatants will be hunting for each other, and know their target is in the city, and must locate them by any means necessary. There will be many other people in the city which can be manipulated into doing the "dirty work" for them, including. Third Parties Police The city police force will respond to the any criminal activity in the city, and this can be to the advantage or disadvantage of the combatants. The police will obviously attempt to take the suspect alive, but will meet lethal force with lethal force. For the purposes of this match, an arrested combatant will be considered eliminated. Patrol officers will carry Glock handguns as standard, but some may have privately purchased other sidearms, including various semi-autos and revolvers. They will also carry less lethal weapons such as batons, tasers, and pepper spray. Patrol cars will have shotguns or AR-15/M16-pattern assault rifles in the trunk. All patrol officer will wear light bulletproof vests (effective against pistols and shrapnel) If the suspects cause a major disturbance, such as a shootout with police, criminal elements, or armed civilians, or setting off a bomb, for instance, SWAT units (and bomb disposal in the case of bombings) will be deployed. SWAT officers will carry Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine guns, M4 or M16 pattern assault rifles, Benelli M4 semi-automatic shotguns, less-lethal projectile launchers firing tear gas canisters, flashbang and stingball grenades, and standard issue sidearms. SWAT Officers will wear heavier bulletproof body armor (some may have plate necessary to protect their chests against rifles, but they won't be standard. It will, however, protect against most (even magnum) pistol calibers.) Criminal Elements The city that will play the part of the battleground will have all of the criminal elements you would expect to find in a typical city, from criminals who are not affiliated with any gang or group, to small time street gangs, to major organized crime syndicates. Some of these criminals, such as arms dealers or hitmen may be able to provide services to the combatants for a price. With proper manipulation, any of these elements can be manipulated even without payment (as both Johan and Shogo often do) into targeting any of the three combatants. Criminals in the city may carry anything from melee weapons to civilian market firearms, to illegal military-grade firearms and explosives, with those organized crime syndicates tending to be more well-armed than common street criminals. Civilians Civilians will be most numerous, and the most unpredictable group in the city. While most civilians will flee the scene of the crime and attempt to contact the police if they witness acts of violence or other illegal activity, some civilians will be armed with various weapons that could be found on the civilian market, for improvised melee weapons, to knives, to civilian marked firearms, including revolvers, semi-automatic pistols, shotguns and rifles, and some armed civilians may attempt to intervene. Civilians can also be manipulated into aid the combatants, for instance, a more mentally unstable individual may be convinced to commit murder, however, most civilians will only be willing to commit acts that "support" one of the opponents, such as revealing information, cutting off power or otherwise sabatoging infrastructure in a manner to hinder one of the combatants and aid another. Politicians and city officials may also be convinced to order the police to target a particular individual. This may be accomplished by bribery, force, intimidation, blackmail, or any other method of manipulating others the combatant can think of. =Notes= *In order to win, one of the combatants will have to eliminate both of his adversaries, either by directly killing them, manipulating others to do so, or manipulating them into getting arrested. *If all three combatants are killed or arrested, the battle will end in a draw (this is a possible vote). *The weapons listed under each combatant are starting weapons. All three opponents can and will use any weapon they can buy or steal if it is to their advantage to do so. =Battle= Apartment of Shogo Makishima, Shinjuku, Tokyo, 12:00 midnight local time Shogo Makishima sat at his laptop in his apartment, on the 26th floor of a large apartment building in central business district of Tokyo. He happened to know of a terrorist who had gotten a hold of a nuclear device, one that would be integral to his plans. But first, he had to eliminate the terrorist, and another who also sought to steal the weapon for himself. After scanning through his laptop, watch hacked security footage for hours, he had found what he was looking for, the location of one of his targets, a teenage genius turned terrorists known as "Nine", or Arata Kokonoe. 15 minutes later, Payphone, streets of Shinjuku Using what had to be the last pay phone still operating in Shinjuku, in this day and age of smartphones, Shogo Makishima made a phone call. Sure, he could have hacked his phone to make himself anonymous, but with this pay phone in easy walking distance, it seemed like a waste of time to the pragmatic Shogo. Shogo spoke into the receiver and said, "Hello, I would like to give an anonymous tip regarding the whereabouts of the the terror suspect known as "Sphinx Number 1...". Shogo gave the exact information about Nine's hideout, though leaving out the details about the hiding place of the nuke. 12 hours later, abandoned video arcade, Shinjuku, Tokyo Detective Shibazaki held his service revolver with the barrel in the air, standing in stack position behind a group of Special Assault Team officers armed with MP5 submachine guns and Benelli M4 shotguns. The lead SAT officer shot the lock on the door with a doorbreacher shotgun shell, and then kicked it down. The point man burst into the room, only for his chest to strike a tripwire. Thankfully, the tripwire activated only a smoke grenade, which filled the room a thick black smoke. "What the hell was that?!", one of the officer yelled "Probably ome kind of smoke grenade rigged to go off whenever someone tried to enter", Detective Shibazaki said, "All SAT units, fall back, EOD teams, sweep the building for any further devices!" Four hours earlier, home of Shunzo Mamiya, Tokyo Shunzo Mamiya looked on in terror as the mysterious blonde-haired man pointed his CZ-75 handgun at him. "W...ww... what do you want? Take any anything you want, just don't hurt me!", Mamiya said, assuming it to be a robbery. "What I want is information", Johan Liebert asked, not taking the gun off of Mamiya, "You were associated with the Athena Plan, weren't you. During you time with the project, you were in contact with those formerly affliateed with the organization known as Kinderheim 511?" Shunzo Mamiya stared in Johan's piercing blue eyes. There was something about this man that terrified him to core, a look of purest malice, coupled with the feeling that, somehow he already knew... or perhaps, more as though it were impossible to lie to him. "The Athena Project was intended to use an experimental drug to increase the mental facilities of the already gifted, if you like, to create a person with superhuman mental capabilities. Some of the people we had contact with were part of a similar East German project in the 1970s known as Kinderheim 511... In spite of early successes, the drug was quickly shown to cause physical deterioration of the subject's bodies- they died within two years, all except three of them....". "And these three.... is this one of them?", Johan asked, showing Mamiya a photograph. "Yes... I think so... I mean it's not possible to tell for sure, but the subject of the photo looks a lot subject number nine, formerly an orphan named Arata Kokonoe." "Thank you for the information", Johan said, before squeezing the trigger on the pistol, firing a single shot, right between Mamiya's eye's, killing him instantly. 12:30 PM, local time, alleyway in Shinjuku, Tokyo The terrorists known as Nine, or Sphinx Number One to the public fled through an alleyway in Tokyo, desperately trying to get away from the abandoned arcade that was their now-compromised hideout. Then, he would go to where the "package" was hidden, and ensure it was still secure. After that, he had to find Twelve and Lisa. Suddenly, a black car pulled up, blocking the exit to the alleyway. The windows rolled down to reveal two figures, one of them holding a Minebea PM9 submachine gun, and the other a Type-54 handgun. The two Yakuza assassins both opened fire. Twelve was forced to dive around a corner, in to an alcove associated with a side door to a building. Bullets whizzed by him as he removed an item from the backpack of equipment he had take from the arcade. The item in question was an M26 fragmentation grenade. Twelve pulled the pin on the grenade and tossed it under the car. The driver realized what had happened, and tried to drive away, but the grenade detonated before the car had made it two feet, right under the gas tank. The vehicle went up in a ball of flames, killing all occupants. Twelve fled the scene, disappearing into a crowd on the main streets. 3:30 PM local time, hiding place of the stolen nuclear warhead, Tokyo, Japan Nine entered the building that hid the nuclear warhead he had stolen from the reprocessing plant at Aomori. To his relief, the device was still there... or at least the case holding it was. As Nine got close, however, he realized something was wrong, the case appeared to have been tampered with. Nine opened the case, to reveal not the stolen warhead, but four blocks of C-4 plastic explosive. As he opened the case, a timer was activated. It ticked down... Three... Two... One...then, Nine knew no more as the bomb exploded in a flash of fire, killing him instantly. (Nine eliminated) Meanwhile, an abandoned warehouse in the Tokyo docks, hiding place of Shogo Makishima and the stolen warhead. Shogo Makishima hid the nuclear warhead among some old shipping containers in the warehouse. it would do for tonight, until he managed to take care of some... unfinished business. 11:30 PM local time, the next night, Dockyards, Tokyo, Japan. Johan Liebert walked into the disused warehouse designated by his mysterious contact. The Yakuza having failed to eliminate his target, Johan decided to take matters into his own hands, but first, he had to find the current location of his targets. This contact claimed to have that information. As Johan was about to enter the building, he noticed that the light of a streetlight filtering in through a window cause a thin wire to shine with reflected light. This was clearly a tripwire. Shogo Makishima watched from the shadows as his target turned to leave. Shogo raised his double-barreled shotgun and fire a single shot. The shot struck Johan's left arm, causing him to momentarily clutch it in pain, before drawing his Beretta and firing at Shogo. Shogo took cover behind a shipping container as four shots from Johan's pistol bounced off the side of the container. Shogo retaliated with his shotgun, but missed. Johan jumped over the tripwire and gave chase around the corner of the shipping container. His adversary was using a double-barrel shotgun- he had to reload and would be vulnerable. Or so Johan though. But as he turned the corner of the stack of shipping crates, Johan was greeted by the fist of Shogo Makishima knocking the gun out of his hand, sending it flying several feet way. Johan tried to retaliate, swinging his fist forward at Shogo's face, but Shogo grabbed his wrist and threw him over his shoulder judo style. Johan was flat on his back, looking Shogo, who now wielded a straight razor right in the eye. Johan laughed darkly, and ran his finger across his neck. The message was clear: "Go ahead, kill me, if you've got the balls!" Shogo slashed the razor across Johan's throat, killing him in a spray of blood. As he saw his blood drain from his body, Johan's last thoughts were: "I killed everyone from Kinderheim 511, and the Czech project as well... Even if I didn't get a hold of the nuke and end myself in the blaze of glory I planned, I now disappear, leaving no trace of my existence. I suppose this means... I won..." (Johan Liebert eliminated) Shogo Makishima turned his back on his dead foe, and claimed the nuke for his own, ready to use it for his own anarchistic agenda. WINNER: Shogo Makishima SECOND: Johan Liebert THIRD: Nine Expert's Opinion Shogo won this battle royale of the genius killers because he had the widest range of skills, from explosives, to computer hacking, to martial arts. While lacking in the sheer charisma of Johan or having quite the level of explosive knowledge of Nine, Shogo's balance of skills, as well as his computer hacking skills won the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts